List of images on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets
The Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs album Avast Your Crumpets has a widely recognised album cover that depicts several dozen celebrities and other images. Many of them are Peter Tagg's inspirations and people he admires/looks up to. The others are either memes, family, and friends. Here is a list of them all. People on the cover First row * Kurt Cobain (musician) * Rivers Cuomo (musician) * Notch (game developer) * Leonard Nimoy (actor) * Elvis Presley (musician) * Chuggaaconroy (youtuber) * Senator Armstrong (metal gear solid character) * George Harrison (musician) * Shigeru Miyamoto (video game designer and producer) * Jeff Lynne (musician) * Ringo Starr (musician) * PewDiePie (youtuber) * Brian Wilson (musician) * Careening Dirigibug (creature from pikmin 2) Second row * Carl Wilson (musician) * Dennis Wilson (musician) * Freddie Mercury (musician) * Jimi Hendrix (musician) * William Shatner (actor) * Satoru Iwata (video game programmer) * Harrison Ford (actor) * Stefan Karl (actor) * Jacksepticeye (youtuber) * Bill Nye (science communicator) * Paul McCartney (musician) * Stan Laurel (actor) * Jay Swingler (youtuber) * Oliver Hardy (actor) * Romell Henry (youtuber) * Hideaki Anno (animator & film director) * JonTron (youtuber) * Vinny (youtuber) Third row * John Denver (musician) * Elton John (musician) * Patrick McGoohan (actor, screenwriter & director) * Hirohiko Araki (manga artist) * Dr. Kawashima (neuroscientist) * Phil Swift (creator of flex seal products) * Luke Emmett (co-creator of the beatles at the literature club) * Reggie Fils-Aimé (businessman) * Jeremy Goodwin (producer of the official tony hawk trading cards) * David Bowie (musician) * Yuri (member of the literature club) * John Lennon (musician) Fourth row * Big Smoke (grand theft auto character) * Jakob Dawson (filmmaker) * Tom Smith (assistant manager) * Dan Salvato (game developer) * Peter Tagg (filmmaker & absolute madman) * Keroro (sergeant of the keroro platooon) * Kululu (sergeant major of the keroro platoon) * Tamama (private second class of the keroro platoon) * Giroro (corporal of the keroro platoon) * Rei Ayanami (neon genesis evangelion character) Fifth row * Natsuki (member of the literature club) * Sayori (member of the literature club) * Nicole Griffin (girlfriend and close friend of peter tagg) * Minako Aino (sailor scout from sailor moon) * Asuka Langley Soryu (best girl from evangelion and member of kirby bulborb & the bulborbs) * Spike Spiegel (cowboy bebop character) * Kirby Bulborb (leader of kirby bulborb & the bulborbs) * Emi Ibarazaki (katawa shoujo character) * Mojo Jojo (main antagonist of the powerpuff girls) * Nico Yazawa (musician & a main character in love live) * Romell (character created by nicole) * Sans (undertale character) * Papyrus (undertale character) * The President (owner of hocotate freight & member of kirby bulborb & the bulborbs) * Luigi (nintendo character) * Mario (nintendo character) * Olimar (pikmin character) * Louie (pikmin character) * Mayor R Bulborb (mayor of trooper village & member of kirby bulborb & the bulborbs) * Blue Pikmin (from the pikmin series) * Yellow Pikmin (from the pikmin series) * Monika (president of the literature club) Category:Lists